Nous aurions pu nous aimer, Harry
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry et Draco refont leur Septième année à Poudlard. Draco fait le point sur ce qu'il ressent... OS.


NOUS AURIONS PU NOUS AIMER, HARRY...

_Après la guerre, Harry et Draco refont leur Septième année à Poudlard. Draco fait le point sur ce qu'il ressent..._

* * *

J'ai toujours dit, affirmé, approuvé, haut et fort, que je détestais Harry Potter. Le Saint Potter. Je me suis acharné à lui pourrir la vie tout au long de notre scolarité. Pour le détruire. Non, ça, c'est seulement ce que tout le monde pense, et ce que je crie à tous. Mais, la vérité, c'est que c'est tout le contraire. Qui aurait pu le deviner, de toute façon ? La vérité, c'est que me battre avec lui est la seule manière d'être proche de lui, d'une quelconque manière. Sa haine est le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvera jamais pour moi. Comme si le Saint Potter allait pouvoir m'aimer un jour. Je le sais, et je crois que je m'y suis fait.

Je te regarde, tu es là, étendu dans l'herbe fraiche en ce beau matin de Mars. Tu as tes bras repliés sous ta nuque et tu regardes les rayons du soleil qui filtrent les feuilles vertes de l'arbre sous lequel tu es allongé. La brise souffle légèrement, tu frissonnes. Tu enfiles ta cape. Tu peux être si chétif. C'est dingue qu'un être comme toi ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es encore plus mûr qu'avant, maintenant. Plus froid et plus distant aussi. Je me souviens de ton sourire insouciant, avant. Quand tu riais avec tes amis. Je ne te vois plus avec, d'ailleurs. Ni avec la rouquine. Je crois même qu'en vérité, tu ne vois plus vraiment personne. J'ai aperçu dans tes yeux verts une chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir : du désespoir. Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu si étrange depuis près d'un an ?

Ce matin, tes fans ne sont pas là. A partir du moment où le monde magique a su que tu venais faire ta Septième Année à Poudlard, parce que tu l'avais ratée pour te battre contre Voldemort, les médias et les collégiens ont été pris d'une euphorie indescriptible. McGonagall empêche les journalistes de rentrer et de t'importuner. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse cependant pas repousser cet attroupement constant de filles autour de toi. C'est dingue, ça aussi. Pourquoi te suivent-elles partout en gloussant ? Parce que tu t'es battu contre une personne terriblement dangereuse ? Elles te considèrent comme leur héro, mais elles ne te connaissent pas. Tu leur souris, un sourire tellement faux. A côté, même les prédictions de Trelawney sont vraies ! Et puis, à ce moment, elles sont heureuses, elles s'en vont en jubilant. Ce qu'elles peuvent être pathétiques…

Je vois bien que tu n'es pas joyeux, Harry. A ce propos, pourquoi ? Tu es entouré de gens que tu aimes, pourtant. Tu as perdu beaucoup de monde, c'est vrai… Mais je doute que cela soit pour ça. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se sont mis en couple, j'ai vu. Je pensais qu'après ça, tu passerais largement après, mais on dirait que votre lien est resté un peu le même qu'avant. Exception faite que vous ne restez presque plus ensemble. Quelques fois, je vous vois, assis sur les marches, devant le château. Ta tête posée sur l'épaule de Granger, le bras de Weasley autour de sa taille, et ton regard vide et triste. Ils sont encore là pour te soutenir, et je suis heureux de cela. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, physiquement, mais sache que par la pensée, je t'accompagnerai toujours. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui te tracasse.

C'est étrange que tes groupies ne soient pas cachées derrière le tronc d'arbre. Oh, je ne suis pas derrière, mais on les entend tellement qu'il est impossible de se tromper. Je ne me plains cependant pas du fait qu'elles t'aient oublié, l'espace d'une matinée.

Il est si tôt. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'y a personne dehors, nous sommes samedi. Après une semaine intensive de cours, tout le monde dormait. Pas moi. Moi, je suis là, à te regarder, assis contre un arbre, non loin de toi. D'où je suis – à quelques mètres seulement – je peux voir que ton visage est moins sombre que d'habitude. Tu es un peu pâle, je trouve. On te croirait malade, depuis quelques temps. Tu n'as de cesse de rater des cours, tu respires mal, quelques fois, tu te tiens la poitrine en ayant l'air de souffrir. Qu'as-tu ? Je voudrais tellement le savoir. Tu m'inquiètes.

Harry, quand je t'ai vu dans la Salle sur Demande, je devais te tuer. Comme si j'avais pu le faire…

«** Vas-y, Draco. Ne te dégonfle pas !** murmurait Crabbe avec véhémence, à côté de moi, alors que j'avais ma baguette pointée sur toi. Prêt à te tuer.

- **Je vais le faire**, j'ai répliqué d'une voix tremblante.

- **Qu'attends-tu, Draco ?** Tu as dit d'une voix douce. C'était la première fois que tu m'appelais par mon prénom et que c'était d'une manière si calme… »

Tu n'as pas bougé. J'ai cru un instant que tu voulais vraiment que je te tue. Je n'ai jamais autant bénis Granger et Weasley d'être arrivés et de m'avoir désarmé, à ce moment-là. Tu es parti ensuite. Moi, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, ce jour-là. Tellement peur que tu meures. Toi qui mérite tant de vivre, Harry…

Tu esquisses un faible sourire. Le seul que tu es capable de faire, maintenant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu sourire. Si seulement j'étais celui qui te le redonnait. D'ailleurs, je ne t'inspire plus rien, désormais. Un peu de colère ou d'agacement, quelques fois, mais je n'ai plus ta haine. Elle me faisait pourtant tellement de bien… A croire que je n'existe plus vraiment.

Tu tournes soudainement la tête vers moi et tu me lances un regard perplexe et surpris. Tu te redresses et tu me souris légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, voyons ? Tu te montres faible face à ton ennemi ! Pourquoi te lèves-tu ? Tu étais si bien, allongé dans l'herbe… Mais tu te diriges vers moi, et je suis hébété. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de recomposer mon visage ironique que j'arbore toujours en ta présence, tu m'as pris par surprise. Voilà que tu t'assois à côté de moi… Tu es là, tu regardes droit devant toi, toujours avec ce petit sourire. Je déglutis.

« **Il fait beau, aujourd'hui.** »

Tu as dit ça d'une voix tellement calme. Tu regardes l'horizon et tu sembles hypnotisé. Tu me dis qu'il fait beau, comme si c'était normal, comme si nous étions amis. Tu me dis qu'il fait beau à moi, ton ennemi. Tu m'as souri, à moi, ton ennemi. Pourtant, je ne peux prendre une mauvaise et dure, alors je parle aussi calmement que toi :

« **Oui, c'est bien le premier jour de Mars où il ne pleut pas. **»

Tu te tournes vers moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis tu finis par rougir, et je dois dire que j'adore vraiment ça. Dire qu'en plus, c'est moi qui teinte tes joues pâle de ce rouge si beau sur toi…

Tu souris et tournes à nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Je n'ose pas regarder dans ta direction, mais du coin de l'œil, je vois ta silhouette disparaître et le froissement de ta chemise m'indique que tu viens de t'allonger. J'ose un regard vers toi, mais tu ne me vois pas tu es obnubilé par l'arbre au-dessus de nous. Je sais pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, je reconnais que les rayons qui caressent ton visage sont si doux. Je comprends à quel point tu peux aimer sentir leur douce chaleur. Tu as l'air d'apprécier, car tu fermes les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre la quiétude qui nous entoure. Je n'ai pas envie de lancer une remarque cinglante et gâcher le silence si doux qui prend possession de nos êtres. Tu es silencieux, et je le suis aussi.

«** Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'appeler Draco ?** tu demandes en ouvrant soudainement les yeux, me faisant sursauter.

- ** J'imagine que oui.** »

Tu souris, encore. Est-ce que le simple fait de m'appeler Draco te réjouit à ce point ?

«** Je ne te vois jamais là, d'habitude**, tu continues.

- ** Parce que d'habitude, il pleut, je te signale.** »

Tu hausses les épaules, peu touché par mon ton ironique. C'est ce qui, en général, me met hors de moi. Mais tu es si beau, à côté de moi, que je ne peux me mettre en colère contre toi.

«** Je viens même quand il pleut, moi. Je ne supporte pas trop d'être en intérieur.**

- **Pas comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?** je demande, d'un ton calme.

- **Oui.**

**- Tu n'es plus le même. **»

Tu ris. Ce son si mélodieux que je n'ai pas entendu depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se réchauffe.

« **Tu me détestes, Draco ?** »

Ta demande est prononcée d'un ton si bas, que je suis tenté de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Le vent fait voler tes cheveux et les miens aussi. Pourtant, tu ne bouges pas, tu regardes les feuilles, encore et toujours, alors que moi, mes yeux sont rivés sur l'horizon.

« **Je te détestais. Harry. **»

Prononcer ton prénom me donne des frissons, et je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de t'appeler ainsi. Mais tu ne dis rien, tu te contentes de refermer les yeux, comme serein.

« **Alors, je n'ai enfin plus d'ennemi.**

- **C'était tout ce que tu voulais en me parlant, alors ?** »

Je crois que ma voix a tremblé. J'espère que tu as mis ça sur le compte du froid qui nous engourdit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. Mais tu te redresses sur tes coudes, et tu me fixes, les sourcils froncés.

« **Comment ça ?**

**- Rien. Je pensais juste que tu voulais simplement me parler, comme ça.**

**- Je vois. Eh bien, c'est le cas. Avec Ron et Hermione, tu es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai envie de parler, ces derniers temps. C'est étrange, pas vrai ?** »

Tu me poses la question comme si nous étions amis.

« **Ma foi. Moi, je veux bien te parler, tu sais.**

**- Ca me fait plaisir, dans ce cas.** »

Comme j'aime te voir sourire.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander, alors que tu deviens pensif.

- ** Je ne sais pas**, est ta seule réponse.

- **Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, tu sais… Ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça.**

**- Tu dis ça comme si nous étions amis.**

**- Nous aurions pu nous aimer, Harry.** »

* * *

Oui, ça finit comme ça, oui, c'était prévu. x) Je ne trouve pas que cela fait baclé, en tout cas, ça ne l'est pas !

J'espère que ça vous a plus, et si c'est le cas, ça ne me dérange pas que vous me le disiez ;P

Si quelqu'un souhaite écrire une suite ou en faire une fiction, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! :).

_HiMaboroshi_.


End file.
